Sorrows Untold
by Maddchick13
Summary: Robin dies, Wally can't stand the pain anymore. Rated M for language and Character death


This Is Wally's P.O.V.  
_This is Robins P.O.V._  
Wally's P.O.V. Is what is currently happening.  
_Robins P.O.V. is all Flashbacks_  
Just in case it's still unclear, i'll label it. (Because I like labeling things)

Wally P.O.V (Current)  
I was too late, the girl, the enemy, had already gotten to him. Storm clouds gathered as tears formed in my eyes and I crawled over to his limp body. I picked him up, cradling his deadly still form, the silence broken only by the shallow raspy breaths of air he was emitting. His eyelashes fluttered, opening to reveal clear sapphire orbs. A gasp flitted from my mouth as a small smile graced his face.  
"Hey, Wally." He whispered. I choked back a sob.  
"Yeah, Rob?" I whispered back. He limply lifted his hand and I took it, pressing it over my heart. The tears spilled over my eyes, and I let out a small whimpering noise. I broke the gaze that held me spellbound, allowing my eyes to wander lower, to the big bloody hole in his torso. My chest ached, my tears falling on his face.  
"Wally, your... shining." A smile found it's way to my face through the tears.  
"Rob, please don't leave. I can't live without you. Please don't leave me alone." His free hand fluttered up to cup my face.  
"Walls... I'm scared. I've never... I've never died before." My heart clenched and I gripped Robins hand tighter.  
"You're not gonna die... You're the Boy Fucking Wonder, Damn it! Rob, don't die on me, please!" I asked, my eyes pleading. Robin simply smiled.  
"It's okay, Wally. I understand... Did you know... That I love you?" Suddenly, the light died in his unmasked eyes and his head slumped back, lifeless. My eyes widened in shock.  
"No! Robin, Robin! No! I need you! Come back... Come back..." Fresh tears fell. The girl giggled and stepped forwards.

_Robin P.O.V. (Flashback)_  
_"Hey, Wally! Guess what?" I asked, popping up from nowhere. He jumped, startled, then joined in my laughter, probably imagining how stupid he looked. I smiled._  
_"Sup, Boy Wonderful?" He asked, a stupid grin on his face. My cackle graced the air as I punched him in the shoulder lightly, disappearing with a shout of_  
_"Your It!"_

Wally P.O.V (Current)  
"Well, I guess I get to kill you, too, KF." I glared up at the girl.  
"Don't call me that." I snarled, while agony was ripping my chest apart.  
"Why? Is dear little Rob the only one who can? Oh, whoops, my bad. Was he the only one who could call you that?" I felt anger and despair bubble up within me, causing my stomach to churn.  
"Don't defile his name, you bitch." I hissed, standing upright, laying Robin down on the ground gently. The girl smirked.  
"Guess I get to kill you while his blood is still warm. Good for me, Huh?" I growled as I advanced towards her. Rain started to drizzle from the sky. Screw the hero code, screw chivalry, screw everything. All I wanted in that moment, was to rip that bitch's throat out and feed it to her. I grabbed her arm and threw her into a wall. My fists were pummeling into her face at superspeed. I felt her neck brake, but I didn't care. I kept on hitting her, until her blood stained by gloves, my boots, my face... I slowed, then stopped completely. I got up from the girl's decimated body. I needed to clear my head. I staggered over to Robin's body, and picked it up.  
"You need to go home, one last time." I whispered, sprinting off into the now pouring rain.

_Robin P.O.V. (Flashback)_  
_Me and Wally were sitting in my room on my bed, playing video games. I paused the game, coming to a decision._  
_"Well, Batman is officially going to kill me." I said. Wally looked up confused._  
_"Huh? Rob, what makes you say that?" I smirked as I scanned the room, making sure it was just us._  
_"This" I said, pulling off my sunglasses and sticking them in my pocket. I heard Wally gasp as he saw my eyes. I laughed at his reaction when I looked at him._  
_His eyes were sparkling, and his mouth was hanging open slightly. I waved a hand in front of Wally, just to make sure he hadn't died on me._  
_"Uh, Walls? I haven't broken you, have I?" He shut his mouth but his eyes still sparkled as he got a goofy grin._  
_"Wow, Rob. They... I- Wow." I cackled and fell off my bed as Wally's mouth floundered around, trying to find the right word to describe what he saw before him._  
_Wally and I hung out for the rest of the day, but all too soon it came to an end._  
_"Bye, Ro- uh... Dick." He said. "I have to go home." I nodded and waved him off._

Wally P.O.V. (Current)  
When I reached Wayne manor, I vibrated through the gate. I ran up to the steps, and dropped to my knees on the porch. How would Bruce and Alfred react? How would they treat me, when they knew it was my fault? And it was my fault. I hadn't watched his back close enough. I should have paid more attention to what had been going on around me. I buried my head in my hands. I allowed fresh tears mix with the old and the rain as I cried over Robins body.

_Robin P.O.V. (Flashback)_  
_I popped down from the ceiling and landed right next to Wally. He let out a startled squeak, then gave me a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He hadn't smiled, not a real smile, since his girlfriend, Gabi, had dumped him. He turned back to his desk, working on something. I looked over his shoulder to see science way past any level they would give in high school._  
_"I'm a Mathlete" I blurted, then slapped my hand over my mouth. Wally turned, surprise written across his face. Then, he burst into laughter. Real laughter. My heart swelled with the sound. It felt really good to hear Wally laugh again, and to know that I had caused it._

Wally P.O.V. (Current)  
Alfred found me about an hour after I passed out, unconscious from lack of food. His eyes widened at the sight of me and Robin on the porch in the rain. He quickly called Bruce. Within a few minutes, the story had unfolded. Bruce walked over to me and bent over to pick up Robin. I grabbed the little birds unresponsive hand.  
"Please don't take me away from him" I pleaded, my voice full of grief. Bruce nodded once. I followed, not looking at anything. Just following the tugging on my hand from where I held Robins cold lifeless hand. Eventually, we stopped moving. I looked up to find myself in his room. Tears overwhelmed me again as Rob was placed on his bed. I sunk down, curling myself around him, letting my agony wash over me once more.

_Robins P.O.V. (Flashback)_  
_Walls had broke his arm and was now sulking around the mountain._  
_"It's not fair!" He shouted, throwing his good arm in the air in frustration. I laughed as Ebony patted his head when she passed by the couch he was sulking at. I popped up next to him and he groaned._  
_"Rob, I'm not in the mood for laughing, right now." He said, trying to act sulky. I laughed and flipped onto his stomach._  
_"Well, I wanna hang out with you because I love you!" I froze. Those words did NOT just come out of my mouth. Wally smirked._  
_"I loooooove you too!" I shook my head. Wally still didn't know._

Wally's P.O.V. (Current)  
It had been three days since Robin had died. I had barely eaten anything. I had locked myself in my room and wasn't letting anyone in. I had found an old razor in my room and had slashed my arms, wanting to bleed into oblivion. I hadn't accounted for my speed healing. I had just sat there, cuts closing before my eyes and tears dripping down my face.  
"Why won't you just let me DIE?!" I shouted at the ceiling. There was the thudding of footsteps on the stairs and my room was thrown open. Ebony was framed in the light pouring in from the hall. I cringed away. I had turned off all of my lights and my room was pitch black. Ebony rushed over to where I was sprawled on the ground and cradled my head in her arms.  
"You stupid git. If you weren't already so injured, I would shadow punch you." I looked up at Ebs. I heard her sharp intake of breath.  
"Wally! When's the last time you ate?" I smiled shakily.  
"Y-yesterday." Ebony frowned.  
"Why would you do that?" She asked. I closed my eyes in sorrow.  
"Because I don't want to carry on without Rob." Ebony reached into my mind, and then recoiled, her heartbeat increased.  
"Wally. Oh, poor, poor Wally. You really can't live without him, can you?" I shook my head. Ebony clenched her eyes shut and sighed heavily, then opened her eyes again.  
"Wally, if you want, I could... I-I could... Kill you." I looked up at her.  
"Please." I whimpered, the numbness threatening to take over. A tear slipped from her eye.  
"Goodbye, Wally."

And then, My heart stopped beating and I breathed no more.


End file.
